Bajo esta luna, lo prometo
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: La diosa volvió a sonreir ante la tierna confusión que denotaba la cara de Seiya. Algo típico de él — Es que… iba a pedírtelo a ti —se sonrojó pero sostuvo la mirada. Seiya comprendió totalmente en el momento. RESPUESTA AL RETO DEL GRUPO SAINT SEIYA UNION FANFICKERA.


**DISCLAIMER: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.

* * *

**BAJO ESTA LUNA, LO PROMETO**

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Seiya tocando la puerta del cuarto de Saori.

— Adelante, Seiya —contestó ella dentro.

El caballero obedeció y entró encontrándose con la bella imagen de Saori sosteniendo a aquel pequeño que acababan de rescatar hacia unas horas atrás. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una tierna sonrisa ante tan hermoso momento.

— ¿Duerme? —preguntó acercándose a ella, buscando el rostro del pequeño.

— Si, al parecer estaba cansado y no tardó mucho en que el sueño lo venciera —Saori se acercó a la cama y depositó al pequeño en medio del lecho. Seiya se acercó y le colocó almohadas alrededor, haciendo un perímetro para que el bebé no fuera a rodar y cayera por el borde.

Ambos, miraron al pequeño fascinados, escuchando su respiración profunda.

— No podré cuidar de Koga yo sola, Seiya —comentó Saori viendo al castaño a los ojos.

— Koga… —repitió él—, con que ese es su nombre… me gusta mucho —sonaba bastante bien para su gusto—. Y bueno, Saori tú sabes que todos te apoyamos en esto.

Saori mostró una tierna sonrisa y movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

— Lo sé Seiya, pero no me referia a eso —Él la miró sin comprender aun por donde iba ella—. Koga necesitará una madre y un padre que lo guíen.

Seiya volvió a mirar al pequeño que se había movido un poco — Quizás cuando crezca un poco más podríamos buscarle algunos padres, en el orfanato a veces…

— No Seiya, no lo daré en adopción —Saori acaricio la frente de Koga suavemente.

Seiya lucía confundido, no sabía entonces que era lo que Saori tenia en mente.

— ¿Entonces…?

La diosa volvió a sonreir ante la tierna confusión que denotaba la cara de Seiya. Algo típico de él — Es que… iba a pedírtelo a ti —se sonrojó pero sostuvo la mirada.

Seiya comprendió totalmente en el momento.

— ¿Q-Quieres q-que y-yo…? P-Pero…

— Sé que te estoy pidiendo algo muy grande y que es muy repentino pero… —dudó un segundo si decirlo, pero continuó, inspirada por la cálida sensación que le invadía el cuerpo—: yo no… yo no puedo pensar en nadie más para que sea el padre de Koga, que no seas tú.

El color se les subió totalmente a ambos, sin embargo no apartaron la mirada el uno del otro. Saori esperaba paciente la respuesta; Seiya se había quedado callado.

La respuesta sin embargo no llegó. En cambio Seiya tomó a Saori de la mano y la jaló. Al parecer él necesitaba tomar aire fresco, porque caminaba hacia el balcón.

Afuera el aire soplaba, fresco, mitigando el calor de la noche que se coronaba con la vista espléndida de la luna brillante.

— S-Seiya —pronunció Saori sin apartar la vista del castaño al que le temblaban las manos.

El ahora dorado la miró a los ojos, despegó los labios que parecían sellados por cemento, enmudecidos de la impresión y habló—: ¿P-Puedo…? ¿P-Puedo abrazarte?

Las blancas extremidades de ella lo rodearon, temblorosas, después el hizo lo mismo, abrazándola muy fuerte. Podían sentir el corazón del otro, latir a la misma velocidad.

— No sé si seré un buen padre, no lo sé y eso me asusta un poco. No sé si soy apto para enseñar a ese pequeño. No lo sé, Saori —dijo Seiya, pegando su barbilla en la frente de la diosa—. Sólo sé que daré lo mejor de mi para ustedes, que siempre los protegeré de todo, pase lo que pase, siempre será así Saori… hoy, aquí, en este momento… bajo esta luna, lo prometo.

* * *

— Regresaré al santuario —anunció Seiya. Habían entrado nuevamente la la habitación para echarle un vistazo al niño que nos e había movido para nada—. Deberías intentar descansar hoy fue un día ajetreado.

— Tu también necesitas hacerlo. Por favor no te esfuerces tanto, los entrenamientos nocturnos pueden esperar —le pidió ella que conocía perfectamente bien la costumbre que tenía Seiya de hacer algo de calentamiento en las noches.

— Sólo daré un par de rondas por el santuario he iré a dormir —aseguró.

— Estoy de acuerdo con ello. Entonces te veremos mañana.

— ¿Piensas llevarlo?

— Por supuesto, no voy a separarme de él ni un minuto.

— ¿No te preocupa la reacción que puedan tener los demás? —le preocupaba un poco ese tema a Seiya. Aunque era evidente que no iban a llegar al santuario anunciándoles a todos que eran los padres adoptivos del niño, pero a la larga se darían cuenta.

— Ellos lo aceptarán, estoy segura. Quienes conozcan a este pequeño que irradia luz en su cosmo, lo querrán mucho.

Seiya esperaba que así fuera — Gracias —dijo levemente sonrojado—. Sé que crees que me estás dando una responsabilidad que yo no he pedido pero, no es así… me siento muy feliz de que me hayas elegido para esto.

— S-Seiya, n-no tienes que agradecer —el tono suave de voz que Seiya adoptaba cuando se sinceraba le ponía las ansias de punta.

— Significa mucho para mi, princesa —admitió.

— También para mi, mucho.

— Los veré mañana para darle la bienvenida a Koga en el santuario. Seguramente todos se sorprenderán.

— Si, creo que todos se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

* * *

Seiya salió de la mansión de Saori lleno de alegría, totalmente feliz y realizado. No tardó mucho en regresar al santuario, vistió su armadura y se dirigió a realizar sus acostumbrados rondines por el perímetro de las casas de sus compañeros. Todo parecía estar en orden, salvo la mente del dorado

— Soy… soy padre –dijo para si, sonrojándose un poco ante el hecho que en ese momento, le estaba cayendo en cuenta–. No puedo creer que ahora vaya a tener una oportunidad tan grande como esta de compartir esto con… —Seiya se detuvo. No sabía exactamente que le pasaba pero era como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo fuera consciente de su cuerpo; podía sentir sus latidos rítmicos, sus dos brazos cayendo pesadamente a sus costados; los dedos de las manos y de los pies... por primera vez en mucho tiempo el castaño tenía en cuenta quien era, dónde estaba y hacia donde se dirigía. El panoraba acababa de aclarársele como nunca —. Saori y yo, somos padres de ese pequeño… –el corazón del caballero dorado latía a lo que daba, rebosante de felicidad, ciertamente eran palabras muy fuertes aquellas que se le formaban en la cabeza.

— ¿No deberías estar descansando? Hace rato tuviste una batalla —bramó una voz de entre las sombras de los pilares de una ruina.

— Shaina… ¿porqué siempre tienes la costumbre de andarte escondiendo?

— No me digas que te asustaste —se burló la santa de ofiuco.

— Para nada, nunca podría asustarme contigo, pero si un día te confundo con un enemigo y te golpeo no me eches la culpa.

— Siempre con tus tonterías —dijo sin mucho interés en el humor del dorado—. Mejor dime ¿qué fue lo que paso? Hay una gran alboroto en el santuario desde que todos ustedes regresaron de la batalla contra Marte.

— La verdad es que Marte es un Dios muy poderoso.

— ¿Pero?

— Sabia que dirías eso —le echó una mirada acusadora—. Pero no fue derrotado, simplemente desapareció —Shaina lanzó un suspiró de desaprobación—. Regresará, así que debemos estar preparados.

— Entonces ¿Qué te parece si retomamos esa revancha de la otra vez? —preguntó ella con emoción impregnada en el tono de voz.

A veces, cuando Seiya daba sus rondas nocturnas y se topaba con Shaina, los dos tenían breves batallas de entrenamiento. Seiya había ganado en dos ocasiones, Shaina en una y estaba dispuesta a superarlo por lo cual llevaba varias ocasiones incitando una pelea en la cual pudiera emparejarse con él.

— Creo que tendremos que dejarlo para después Shaina —sonrió el.

— De acuerdo, puede ser mañana —insistió ella.

Seiya lanzó una risita —Mañana es un día importante, creo que no podré y la verdad es que no sé hasta cuando pueda nuevamente —una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Seiya que la santa de cobra no pasó por nada desapercibida.

— ¿Un día importante?

— Así es.

— ¿Y que de importante tiene el día de mañana? ¿Festejas una fecha especial? —lanzó un tanto tosca.

Seiya se quedó pensando por un momento —Si Shaina, es un día definitivamente especial así como lo es esta noche, con esta hermosa luna –señaló él a lo alto. El castaño observó la luna, maravillado y recordó ese fuerte contacto que había tenido con Saori apenas un par de horas atrás. En definitiva era el preludio de que cosas buenas iban a llegar a su vida. Esa luna, era testigo de su inmensa felicidad—. Mañana vas a conocerlo, Saori lo traerá al santuario.

—¿Conocerlo? —una contrariada expresión se ocultaba detrás de la máscara de la cobra.

Seiya se sentía preso de la emoción. No podía aguantarse mucho el secreto, además confiaba en Shaina, a pesar de que era una mujer un tanto reservada y ruda sabía perfectamente que si le contaba ella no diría nada al respecto. Seiya decidió contarle—: A nuestro pequeño.

* * *

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Aquella noche había sido igual, como esa, en esos momentos. La brisa era fresca a pesar del calor que se podía sentir y la luna, era idéntica a la de aquella vez; grande, brillante.

En esa ocasión, había presenciado la felicidad más pura que jamás le había notado al ex caballero pegaso. Esa noche, ella escuchó la dicha que se asomaba entre las palabras de Seiya y no pudo más que alegrarse porque él desempeñara un papel que siempre soñó, con la persona que amaba.

Después de eso, poco volvió a verlo y sus entrenamientos nocturnos entre ambos cesaron. Seiya se dedicó plenamente el tiempo que estuvo a cuidar de su nueva familia, de Koga y Saori. Posteriormente había desaparecido, por muchos años, hasta ese día en el que él, milagrosamente había vuelto.

Shaina sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Había ido a buscarlo para verlo y comprobar que realmente había regresado, que era él. Se lo topó a lo lejos mientras el dorado recién aparecido caminaba presuroso hasta los aposentos de la diosa a reunirse con ella y con el hijo que ambos habían criado.

* * *

— ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice? —dijo Seiya hincándose ante Saori.

— Sí. Fue hace mucho tiempo en una noche igual que esta.

— Aunque no estuve aquí con ustedes, traté con todas mis fuerzas de cumplirla. Fue por eso que trasmití mi cosmos hacia Koga, para aconsejarlo, para ayudarlo aunque fuera de esa forma. Perdóname Saori, sé que te he fallado.

La diosa se dirigió hasta él — Ven—le ofreció su mano, Seiya la tomó y se puso de pie. Saori no iba a negar que todo ese tiempo fue difícil para ella. Pensarlo muerto había sido el peor martirio en toda su vida. Siempre lo anheló junto a ella y junto a Koga, así que en esos momentos en que por un milagro lo tenía nuevamente frente a ella, mirándola de esa forma cómo sólo el la miraba, los protocolos y las reglas salían sobrando—. ¿Puedo abrazarte? —preguntó derramando cristalinas lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

Seiya la atrajo hacia su pecho, envolviéndola fuertemente como hacía años atrás lo había hecho. Aunque en ese momento la situación era diferente porque se encontraban en el santuario, pero eso no le importaba. Necesitaba sentirla en sus brazos y no soltarla, la necesitaba a ella y a su hijo, que se los habían concedido y también se los habían arrebatado. Necesitaba estar con ellos para amarlos, como siempre los amó; a Saori, como la mujer de su vida, como su promesa eterna. A Koga como su hijo, su orgullo, su legado.

— Tu cosmos siempre estuvo conmigo —dijo entre lágrimas Saori—. No hubo un solo día en que no pensara en ti… Seiya, no te vayas, no te vayas nuevamente…—suplicó—. Koga te necesita y yo —se apretó más a él—, te necesito tanto.

Fueron entonces el turno para él, y las lágrima surcaron sus ojos — Y yo los necesito a ustedes, a ti Saori. No tengas miedo, no temas, no dudes, no llores más tu dolor, estoy aquí contigo nuevamente y no voy a perderlos una vez mas. Estaré a tu lado princesa, para siempre… bajo esta luna, lo prometo.

* * *

_Este fanfic es mi respuesta al reto del grupo Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera: Chicas no saben cuanto las quiero! Gracias por sacarme una sonrisa todos los días._

_Espero que les haya gustado :3_

**Princesa Saiyajin_, presentó. _**


End file.
